Running For Your Life
by jakelovesyuna
Summary: Kasumi has always been on the run and now she is getting fed up of running. She puts in place a plan to out run the Mugen Tenshin once and for all in her most daring plan yet.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is. My new Fic. This fic is more about detail, hint why 1700 is the most i have ever wrote so far. I am looking for constructive reviews on this fic as well as the usual support. I am going to try and use this fic to improve my wirting even more. If you would like to make a constructive point, please give an example of how it can be used.**

**Anyway here it is. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Running is stressful task. There is nothing fun about running. Mainly because running tires you out no matter how athletic you are or how strong you are, or how much stamina you have. And the amount of endurance you have is simply a measure of how long you will cope until the running wears you down. Of course, why you are running is just as significant as running in the first place. It's all bout whether you are running towards something or away from it. Typically running away from something is harder. Even more so when you know that the thing chasing you is not going to give up no matter how hard you try to shake it off.<p>

It all starts with physical pain at first. The muscles in the body scream for oxygen that the lungs struggles to supply under the constant duress of running. Then the blood will start to thin as it runs out of oxygen, pushing those muscles even further into screaming pain. Once you have gotten over the fact that your muscles are going to scream and scream, you then have to deal with the mental side of running. Running away from things is distressing and takes a lot of courage, despite what some people might say. You know that your predator is going to hunt you down all the way. They won't stop. They will keep going and going. They might have to stop for rest at some point, but so do you, and that is when they catch up. When you least expect it.

This was exactly how Kasumi was feeling right now. She had been in the process of taking a very quick nap in an alleyway next to a busy Tokyo Ramen shop, when all of the sudden the Mugen Tenshin ninjas sprung their assault on her. They had her boxed in on both sides of the alleyway, but thankfully she had already had a plan in place and before any of them could even try and launch a kunai or even a shuriken She had already scaled the 5 story building and gotten onto rooftops.

That peace however was short lived as the ninjas quickly ascended onto the rooftops themselves and gave chase again. By the time they had gotten onto the rooftops Kasumi had already cleared 3 buildings. She simply didn't stop running but neither did they. The chase carried on all they way through most of the southern district of Tokyo district and had so far had go on for just over an hour. Kasumi had tried 3 times to shake her pursers off her but so far had no luck. These ninjas seemed smarter than the standard Mugen Tenshin ninja and Kasumi could feel it in the running as well. These ninjas were not tiring as quickly as the others and Kasumi feared that she was going to tire out completely before they tired out. That thought was enough to push Kasumi harder. She was not going to die today, but she was not also going to hurt her fellow ninja, no matter how hard they tried to pursue her.

Now on the edge of one of a 13 story building Kasumi saw her chance. She noticed that the building on the other side of the alleyway was an apartment block. The block had stairs running on the outside, along with several wall mounted lampposts that protruded out a significant amount meaning she could swing off them. She quickly threw a smoke bomb at her feet, creating a cloud of smoke and then grabbed onto the gutter pipe and used it to slide down to the 7th floor. Once she had gotten to the 7th floor she pressed her feet on the wall and sprung herself forward towards the wall on the other side of the alleyway, grabbing onto one of the stair railings and vaulting herself onto the steel platform and then jumping onto the railing on the left. Now she had her chance to climb down to the bottom and break free. She leapt off the railing in a brave jump and grabbed onto the bar of the one of the lampposts and swung and flung herself forwards, heading towards the next one two stories down which she landed on top of and within less than a second she had already sprung off down to the next one, making sure she kept the momentum up. After landing and jumping on the last lamppost she dropped down onto a dumpster and then onto the floor. This had taken her right to the exit of the alleyway. She let off a smile as she turned the alley corner and went onto the street. She knew exactly where she was now. She did not run now as she was in a public place and did not want to attract any attention. Instead she went for a brisk walk. The path up to the next turn was only less than 50 meters but it was a very important 50 meters. It would dictate whether or not she had been able to lose them or not. Once she had turned the corner she had walked right into a massive crowd of over 200 people at one of Tokyo's mass people pedestrian crossways She quickly pushed herself into the crowd until she saw a girl who had hair a very similar colour to hers. She shuffled next to the girl and put her hands together and quickly bowed to the woman as a sign of thanks. She then started to walk with the flow of foot traffic until they had crossed the road. Once they had crossed Kasumi split off from the group and then slipped into an alleyway and slumped against the wall and then slid down to the ground, her breathing now heavy.

She had done it.

Her muscles were screaming in pain and her breathing was slow and deep but she was slowly regaining her breath. Her muscles were starting to throb lightly as the oxygen began to rush back to her muscles. After roughly 30 minutes of resting against the wall Kasumi slowly pulled herself up and began walking deeper into the alley network of Tokyo. She was trying to find her shelter. After a while of searching she had managed to find the old abandoned warehouse on the waterfront. It was nothing to look at as some of the windows were broken and some of the roof had collapsed in.

She jumped up onto the roof and dropped inside the hole on the broken roof. Once she was inside she made her way to the warehouse office on the second floor. This was her shelter. The windows were still intact in the offices and the roof was still structurally sound. Kasumi had pushed all of the office furniture to the one end of the office. She had sold most of the computers in the office to raise some money for some food that she could use. She had also done the same for most of the desks with the exception of a few which she had used to help reinforce parts of the warehouse to keep intruders out.

The office now had a small futon bed and a small gas camping cooker in the corner. She had also had some easy cook ramen meals in the corner too. Kasumi dropped herself onto futon and slowly rested her head against the pillow. She knew that she could not keep this up for much longer. She really hated the fact that she could not go home. She really wanted to go back home and be in her room. She missed her luxury futon and her meals prepared by proper chefs. But she knew she could no longer go back. She made that choice awhile ago. There were times that she wished that she hadn't ran and that she would of become the clan leader.

But those times were gone. Now she needed a plan. A plan that would allow her to run away from her clan for good.

She needed to get out of the country.

Her plan was not going to be that easy. She knew that her half sister Ayane would hunt her down to the ends of the earth. She also knew that the ninjas kept an eye on all methods out of the country. She really needed a good plan. However she was really struggling to think of anything that would actually get her out of the country. Although she didn't know how to get out of the country, she knew she was going to run to England. At first she was going to the US, however it was too much of an easy choice being so far away. Plus England was so small that the ninjas would most likely not bother looking there at all.

Her plan could wait for now though. She was currently tired and she needed to get some sleep while it was dark. She was used to sleeping during the day and being awake at night. Sleeping at night had become a luxury. A luxury she really could use right about now. With that in mind she slowly got changed into her pyjamas and pulled the cover her on her futon. She rested her head against the pillow and let a small sigh escape from her lips. Her mind was still active and was stilling mulling over a plan to escape. She kept urging her brain to stop thinking about a plan but it seemed to be useless. This was the problem when you have been running away for a very long time. Your mind never stopped thinking about running, even when you weren't running. Her body was always ready to run away. Her brain always ready to react. This meant that when Kasumi did actually get some sleep she never really recuperated that much energy. She had slept for eight hours once and she had woken up just as tired as she was when she had gone to sleep.

After a while Kasumi eventually goaded her mind into calming down and let her get some sleep. She slept soundly through the night. Nothing disturbed her. She had managed to evade the ninjas completely and she was now in her safe zone.


	2. Chapter 2

**After getting really nice review in my inbox i decided to acclerate the production of this chapter. I was going to give it a week, but you know reviews just seem to give me kick up the ass and get me to write. Anyway here my latest chapter. constructive feedback is deseribale **

* * *

><p>The sunlight pierced through the windows off the office and shone on Kasumi's eyes, slowly awakening her from her slumber. She had slept a lot deeper than originally intended. However for Kasumi this was a good thing. As she was so used to sleeping lightly, a deep sleep really helped her regain her energy. This was apparent when Kasumi leapt out of her futon when it occurred to her that she had a deep sleep. She was scared that people might be watching her. She fanned all of the windows, scanning each view presented by the windows like a hawk, making sure there was nothing that posed a threat. Once she had quelled the fear inside of her she resumed her standard activities, the first of which was making the futon. After that she began to set a ramen to cook on the camping stove and went into the only working toilets to get a shower. This was Japan and even warehouse had one working shower in case of emergency. Kasumi was grateful for the shower at this place. The last two places she had hidden in didn't even have a working toilet let alone a shower.<p>

After she had showered herself and gotten dressed properly she took the ramen and slowly began to eat it while staring out of one of the office windows. She was primarily looking at the exit alleyway, making sure it was clear from any prying eyes that might want to keep tabs on her. She did spot a prying eye. It was a Mugen Tenshin ninja scanning the roof of the warehouse from the roof of the nearby building. Kasumi could tell by the shoulder plate that he was a student ninja. Guessing by the lack of marks on his pad this was his first full deployment.

The Mugen Tenshin had a habit of sending students to chase after her most of the time. That is why the elite squad that chased her yesterday caught her off guard. It was clear that the student had not yet spotted her. Which was to her advantage. She grumbled as she put down the ramen and strapped her tools to her clothes. She the left the office and dropped off the second story catwalk and onto the ground floor. She then went towards the exit that was as far away as the student as possible. For the current moment in time she wanted to put distance between them, this would allow her to get behind him so she could quietly strike at him. She made her away down the street until she saw the alleyway leading to the opposite wall of the building the student was on. She surveyed the wall and tried to look for anything that could make her climb easier. She had noticed that the divider between floors had slightly protruding brickwork and so did the next layer of bricks around windows. This mean she had an easy climb ahead of her. She jumped up and grabbed onto the first set of brickwork above one of the first story windows, using this a springboard she threw herself up at the first to second story brickwork divider. She then used this same technique to climb all of the other floors with relative ease and with very little noise surprisingly. She always made sure to hold her breath in before a jump, so she wouldn't make an exhale noise when she grabbed onto something. Once she had scaled the building and got onto the rooftop she had noticed that the student was still standing there looking at the warehouse. All she had to do was finish this. She pulled out a very small pellet. It was the same size as the average piece of bubble gum. However in this very small package was a lot of gas. The gas knocked the person out for at least 4 hours and also very cleverly made, the person forget the past couple of hours before they were knocked out. These pellets were her most valuable possession. This was how she dealt with most of her fellow Mugen Tenshin ninjas. She always tried not to hurt them if possible. Before the student had any time to gather that Kasumi had appeared behind him, Kasumi threw the pellet with speed and skill and the students feet. Within less than a second a cloud of white smoke surrounded the now confused student. After a few seconds of struggling he was now lying down unconscious. Someone like Ayane would take advantage of this and would tie up or even kill her victim, however this was no where near like how Kasumi operated.

Its not that she didn't have those urges. There were times she would wake up ad really want to smash a persons skull through a wall. However unlike Ayane Kasumi had learnt to suppress those urges. She walked over to the student and scooped him up into her arms and began bolting along the rooftops. Making sure that the student was held tightly in her arms as she jumped from roof to roof. After a couple of minutes of jumping she had arrived at one of Tokyo's many parks. She leapt into the tree line and then down onto the ground. She made sure she had picked a rather quiet and secluded area of the park and then set the student down on one of the benches.

She was quite pleased at how well she had reacted to the scenario. It could have been a lot worse. The student could of seen her and the whole situation would of become a lot more complicated. She bent down to the students level and began stripping him of all of his weapons. There was two main reasons she did this. The first reason is because she needed to refill her weapons every now and again. And the second reason was to make sure that the student no longer posed a threat to her. Without his weapons he would be forced to go back home. Kasumi knew they would rearm him and then send him back out, but for now it was an effective method of dislodging people from this fight.

With the student now dealt with Kasumi decided to go back to her hideout and wait the rest of the day out. Whenever she had been spotted or the Mugen Tenshin got close she kept a low profile at her hideout rather than going out and gathering reconnaissance and the other things that Kasumi did when she was not hiding. She stood up next to where the student was and leapt into the tree line and dashed out of the park and back onto the rooftops above the city. The rooftops had become her new mode of transport. It was now quite rare that Kasumi ever used pavements to walk anywhere. Now she used the rooftops as her method of getting from A to B. While the rooftops was indeed quicker it was a lot more dangerous. The rooftops were a lot more open and it mend hiding from other people on the rooftops was near an impossibility. Kasumi carried on sprinting over the rooftops with a very fast and consistent pace. The rule of not being able to hide was about to play to her advantage as she noticed several figures standing on a roof at least 7 buildings away. Kasumi then worked out in her head that the warehouse was roughly 7 buildings away as well. _"Could it be? No. t can't" _Thoughts raced through Kasumi's mind rapidly. Before she could lose control of herself she reigned her thoughts back in. She now had a very good chance to run. If she hadn't of moved the student away she would have been possibly caught in that trap.

Kasumi now had no choice. It was not worth risking going anywhere near the building. She now had to run again and once more lose all of the equipment she had salvaged over her very small amount of time there. However she did have her rather large amount of yen with her. She always kept it in her clothes at all times, just in case and event like this did happen. Kasumi still felt sad about having to leave that place. It was one of the safest places she had found in a very long time. It was also one of the very few that actually had a proper roof over her head so she didn't have to worry about getting cold or wet at night.

Kasumi turned on her heels and ran back towards the park. She had decided to go to the southern part of Tokyo. That was one of the few areas she had not yet hidden in at all. She was going to go find a place there and hopefully, find something similar to the deserted warehouse that she just evacuated from. Kasumi jumped from the rooftops and landed back in the park and ran across the tree line to the other side of the park and then used her legs to vault her back onto the rooftops again and towards the south of Tokyo. There had to be a safe place for Kasumi. Somewhere.


End file.
